1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method, and program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, method, and program that are capable of easily recording information related to user feelings arising from experiences and practices of users and allowing the recorded information to be rapidly understood.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technology for maintaining daily records or releasing the daily records to the public by keeping records like diaries as so-called blogs (weblogs), which contain information on familiar experiences and practices, has become popular.
In the case of maintaining daily records and releasing the daily records to the public by a blog or the like, in general, entering of text, tracing of positional information, or capturing of pictures (image information) is performed and the maintained daily records are released to the public.
Techniques for managing such positional information and image information as metadata have been suggested, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-213385 and 2007-264763.